The portability of electronic devices has led to the creation of various mounts for securing the electronic devices. For example, electronic devices such as tablet computers, smart phones, personal data assistants, still and video cameras are now being mounted to bikes, paddle boards, helmets, and the like. Unfortunately, existing mounts are sometimes unreliable or are difficult to connect the electronic device to the mount.